Kim's Song
by sumer11
Summary: Josh wrote a song to Kim when they broke up. now after all these years. he finally gets the chance to use it. read and find out.


**I don't own any of characters of Kim Possible. And I don't own "Sissy's Song by Alan Jackson." But I do own Emma Stoppable, Adam Stoppable, and Miracle Stoppable. I also own Officer Becker and family, Faolan, and Migo Go. I've found on some news about a very close family member of mine so I'll try to update when I can.**

**Well enjoy the Chapter. Please ask permission if planning on using on any of my character. **

**I'm nominated for a couple of Fannie awards. Please vote and help me win my first Fannie awards.**

**Please and thank you.**

* * *

><p>Today have been the saddest day in anyone's life. Today they are going to bury Kim Possible Stoppable. Everyone was going to miss her but the only people who were the most effected by her death was Mrs. and Mr. Possible and her very loving husband Ron Stoppable.<p>

Ron was sitting in a chair in front of Kim's coffin. He decided on a close casket because Ron near that Kim didn't want anyone to see her in that way. He still remembers it like it was yesterday. The horrible mission

*********flashback***************

"Kim, be careful."

"Ron, come on. It's me. We are talking about."

"Still KP. I just have this weird feeling that something is going to happen."

*kisses Ron.* "I promise that I'll be careful."

They were in and fought Dr. Drakken and Shego as expected that's when everything went wrong.

"Oh come on Kimmie. Has marriage life slowed you down that much?"

Kim had anger in her eyes and Shego was expecting it. "No. has your?"

Shego growled and continued her attack on Kim. Kim was locking throwing her own punches and kicks. The Fight was lasting longer than expecting and that's when Ron's whole world started to crumble apart.

Kim slipped and grabbed the edge. Fear was in her eyes as she looked down and saw Ron looking up at her with tears in his eyes crying "KP!" Kim looked up and saw Shego standing over her. Shego had a glare in her eyes that spelled death. Kim's eyes widen as Shego kicked on her finger and making her fall to her death belong.

**********End Flashback**********

Ron was crying over the memory of that faithful day. He didn't have the courage to tell Mrs. and Mr. Possible how she really died. He didn't want them to have that memory of her.

"Ron."

Ron's thoughts were disturbed when the one and only Josh Mankey came up to him. He looked over at Josh and saw sadness in his eyes.

"Yeah Josh?"

"I want to say that I'm sorry for your lost. I know you're going to miss Kim very much."

"Thank Josh."

"Umm Ron. I was wondering if you let me sing during Kim's funeral."

Ron looked a little worried.

"Don't worry ron. It was a song I wrote for Kim when she left me all those years ago." Josh hands him a copy of the song.

Ron read it over and smiled with some tears coming from his eyes. "I think Kim would be honored if you sang this to her. I only wish she was here to hear it."

"I'm sure she will, Ron. I'm sure she will no matter where she might be."

* * *

><p>Everyone has taken there seat. It was amazing how many people have shown up to Kim's funeral. The priest made a wonderful opening on how Kim had lived her life to protecting others. Finally Ron's turn to speak was up and it was hard to speak to all the people there and more important to talk about Kim. This was a deep hurt to him still. After Ron was done talking. He introduced josh up front.<p>

Josh cleared his voice. "I wrote this for Kim back in our High school day. Kim was a wonderful woman and an ever better friend. Kim, if you're able to hear me. This is for you.

* * *

><p>Why did she have to go<br>So young I just don't know why  
>Things happen half the time<br>Without reason, without rhyme

Lovely, sweet young woman  
>Daughter, wife and hero<br>Makes no sense to me  
>I just have to believe<p>

She flew up to heaven on the wings of angels  
>By the clouds and stars and passed where no one sees<br>And she walks with Jesus and her loved ones waitin'  
>And I know she's smilin' sayin', "Don't worry 'bout me"<p>

Loved ones she left behind  
>Just tryin' to survive<br>And understand the why  
>Feelin' so lost inside<p>

Anger shot straight at God  
>Then askin' for His love<br>Empty with disbelief  
>Just hopin' that maybe<p>

She flew up to heaven on the wings of angels  
>By the clouds and stars and passed where no one sees<br>And she walks with Jesus and her loved ones waitin'  
>And I know she's smilin' sayin', "Don't worry 'bout me"<p>

It's hard to say goodbye  
>Her picture in my mind<br>Will always be of times I'll cherish  
>And I won't cry 'cause<p>

She flew up to heaven on the wings of angels  
>By the clouds and stars and passed where no one sees<br>And she walks with Jesus and her loved ones waitin'  
>And I know she's smilin' sayin', "Don't worry 'bout me<br>Don't worry 'bout me, don't worry 'bout me"

* * *

><p>There wasn't a dry eye in the church. The song touched so many.<p>

"Thank you." Josh walked away from the stage where a roar of applause was heard. Ron gave Josh a hug and shakes his hand. Ron whispered "thank you." Josh wears a smile on his face and said "no big."

* * *

><p><strong>Well what you think? You think the song fit the story? Let me know!<strong>

**Please review!**


End file.
